User talk:Yuki Midnight
Bold: Slenderman Italic: Thoughts Underlined: Is my author notes Author’s Point Of View A little girl - more like a 17 year girl was walking in the woods. She had heard that these woods - the slender woods that kids go to get killed. Anyway, her name is Yuki Midnight, she has no family. Yuki sat down by a tree. She was thinking about her old family. Yuki’s Point Of View Why did you have to kill yourself mother, father, and sister? Was it because of me? I thought. “Child, why are you in my woods?” a deep voice said. Wha- wait this is the SLENDER woods where kids go if they want to get killed I thought. “Child why are you in my woods?” the voice said again. I looked up and saw a tall man with no face. “W-What who are you?” I stuttered. “Child no need to be scared” the tall man said. “Who are you?” “I’m Slenderman child” the tall man said. “Slender who is this girl?” another voice said. I turned to saw three boys. Slenderman’s Point Of View “Slender who is this girl?” Masky said. “This is Yuki Midnight” I said. “How do you know my name Mr. Slenderman?” she asked. She is my daughter I said to the proxy in their heads. Author’s Point Of View Yes Yuki is Slenderman’s daughter because Slenderman thought it was good to leave her all alone when she was only 6 so she won’t have to been tease for what she is. Her ‘real’ family found out that she was a monster well made by a monster so that’s why they killed themself. Masky, Ticci Toby, and Hoodie (slender’s proxy) look at Yuki. “Mr. Slenderman who are these people?” “They are Masky, Ticci Toby, and Hoodie my proxy” Slenderman said. “Oh” she said. Yuki looked at Hoodie and Masky. “Brain? Tim?” Yuki said. Under their mask their (Masky and Hoodie) eyes went wide. “How do you know there name?” Slenderman said. “I know them when - well before my family...” “Before *ticcis* what?” Toby said. “Before my family killed themself” Yuki said. “Child that is not your real family” Slenderman said. “What do you mean Mr. Slenderman?” Yuki said. “Your ‘real’ family is not your real family” Maksy said. “So what your say is that my real mother, father, and sister are not my real family?” “Yes child” Slenderman said. “Then who is?” Yuki asked. Slenderman’s Point Of View “Then who is?” Yuki asked. She was looking at me. “Child, I’m your father” I said. “What?” Yuki said. “You are Slender’s daughter” Hoodie said. Her eyes went wide. “Mr. Slenderman is my father….” Yuki wishperd. Yuki’s Point Of View “Mr. Slenderman is my father….” I wishperd. I was very shocked to have the awesome Slenderman for a father! “Child, I’m sorry for leaving you” Slenderman said. “It’s fine father” I spoked. *Time Skipped* Yuki’s Point Of View I was getting looks at everyone - and when I say everyone I mean every creepypasta. “Child please tell everyone who you are” Father said. “I’m um Slender’s daughter uh Yuki nice t-to meet you a-all” I stutted. I was kinda scared to meet everyone. “No need to be scared *ticcis* Yuki” Toby said. “Toby’s right Yuki no need to be scared” Hoodie said. “Alright” I said. Jeff The Killer’s Point Of View Slender has a daughter? Hmm I thought. “Hey brother Slender may I talk to you” Trenderman said. (Slenderman has three brothers name: Trenderman, Offenderman, and Splendorman) “Of course brother Trender” Slenderman said. Slenderman and Trenderman went to Slenderman’s office. “Hey Ms. Yuki” Sally said. “Yes um..” Yuki said. “I’m Sally! Do you want to play with me?” “Why not sure Sally” Yuki said. Yuki and Sally went up to Sally’s room. “So Jeff what do you think of Yuki?” Masky said. What do I think of her? What kind of question is that? I thought. “I think she’s nicer than her father” I said. *Another Time Skipped* Yuki’s Point Of View I haven’t meet Jane and Clockwork. But Jeff says that Jane is horrible and what Toby says Clockwork fun for a friend but don’t make her mad or I will get a knife in me, and I don’t want that happening. I was sitting on my bed when a knock was on my door. “Come in” I said. My father, Jeff, and Ben walked in. “Child, you will be killing with Ben and Jeff this week” “Father why do I have to kill with them maybe Eyeless Jack “No you are going to kill with Ben and Jeff!” My father yelled. “But why?!” “Because I said so!” Slenderman said. “Well I’m not going killing with them!!” I yelled. *Smack!* I touch my face. I fought back the tears. My father- no wait Slenderman just slap his ONLY daughter! Author’s Point Of View Slenderman looked at his daughter where he just smack her. Jeff and Ben was not happy to see this. Yuki looked at her father with hated. “Well I’m going somewhere else maybe with Zalgo” Yuki said with a smirk. Zalgo hates Slenderman and Slenderman hates Zalgo it’s like a war nobody and when I say nobody, NOBODY wants go between them. Anyway, Yuki NEVER meet Zalgo, but she does know him and her father hating both of each other. “Child, you will not going with Zalgo” Slenderman said. “Oh Slenderman I can and you won’t stop me” Yuki said. Just like that she jumped out the window. *Time skipped again* *At Zalgo’s Mansion* Zalgo’s Point Of View I watch as she comes in. “Yuki I been waiting you” I said. Yuki looked at up. “Your Zalgo?” “Yes my queen” I said. (I don’t know why I wrote that “yes my queen” thing I just didn’t want to have Zalgo call her, Yuki). Yuki eyes went wide. “Why did you call me queen?” Yuki asked. “Because you are going to be my queen” I said. Yuki’s Point Of View I’m going to be Zalgo queen..? “But how Zalgo?” “Because I said so” Zalgo said. He smirked. “Oh” was all I said. He got off his throne and walked to me. He hold up my hair and kiss it. “My queen welcome back” he said. I blacked out. Zalgo’s Point Of View I said that while she passed out. She is now MINE I thought. I smirked at the thought. This is going to make Slenderman mad I thought again. I smirked even bigger (Is that possible?). *Timed skipped* *2 weeks later* Yuki’s Point Of View I woke up in a red room (Of course it’s red). I open my eyes and see Zalgo. “Where am I Zalgo?” “Call me king” he said while smirking. “King where am I?” “In my room my queen” “Oh” I said. I smiled. “What about Slenderman?” “We will take him and his proxy (Masky, Toby, and Hoodie if you don’t remember) down” Zalgo said. “Alright” “Queen may I asked you something?” “Sure” I said. “What happened that morning that you came here?” “Oh he slapped me” I said. “He did what?!” “He slapped me” I said again. “He’s going to pay for slapping MY queen” Zalgo said. *Time skipped to three years* Zalgo’s Point Of View I sat on my throne as my queen sat on my lap. That's all u get sorry I'm on writers block but I will keep on adding on later :D §Yuki Midnight